Father Aereck/dialogue
*'Father Aereck:' Welcome to the church of holy Saradomin. (before The Restless Ghost) *'Father Aereck:' Welcome back to the church of holy Saradomin, my friend! What can I do for you today? (after The Restless Ghost) **'Player:' Can you change my gravestone now? **'Player:' Who's Saradomin? ***'Father Aereck:' Surely you have heard of our god, Saradomin? ***'Father Aereck:' He who created the forces of goodness and purity in this world? I cannot believe your ignorance! ***'Father Aereck:' This is the god with more followers than any other...at least in this part of the world. ***'Father Aereck:' He defeated the evil Zamorak in the battle of Lumbridge neaby, and he defends us from evil! ****'Player:' Oh, THAT Saradomin. ****'Player:' Oh, sorry, I'm not from this world. ****'Player:' Can you tell me about the battlefield? *****Same as below **'Player:' Nice place you've got here. *I'm looking for a quest! **'Father Aereck:' That's lucky, I need someone to do a quest for me. **-Quest The Restless Ghost has to be accepted or declined- **Not Right Now ***'Father Aereck:' Oh, well. If you do have some spare time on your hands, come back and talk to me. **Accept Quest ***'Father Aereck:' Thank you. The problem is there's a ghost in the graveyard just south of this church. I would like you to get rid of it. ***'Father Aereck:' You'll need the help of my friend, Father Urhney, who is a bit of a ghost expert. ***'Father Aereck:' He's currently living in a little shack in the south of Lumbridge Swamps, near the coast. ***'Father Aereck:' My name is Father Aereck, by the way. Pleased to meet you. ***'Player:' Likewise. ***'Father Aereck:' Take care travelling through the swamps. To get there just follow the path south, through the graveyard. ***'Player:' I will, thanks. **'Player:' Can you tell me about the crater? ***'Father Aereck:' Ah, Lumbridge Battlefield - the site of the return of Saradomin! That was a momentous day for the church, and I was there! ***'Father Aereck:' In a titanic battle that lasted for months, the mighty Saradomin drove back the forces of Zamorak to the Underworld where they belong. ***'Father Aereck:' And now Saradomin is here, we can be sure that we will be safe under his divine protection. ***'Father Aereck:' All praise Saradomin! Before completing the quest The Restless Ghost *'Father Aereck:' Have you got rid of the ghost yet? *'Player:' How was I supposed to do that? *'Father Aereck:' Well, you should go find Father Uhrney as he knows all about ghosts. You can get to the swamp he lives in by going south through the cemetery. *'Father Aereck:' You'll have to head south through the swamp - stick to the coastline and you'll find his house in no time. During the Battle of Lumbridge *'Player:' Can you tell me about the battlefield? **'Father Aereck:' Lumbridge battlefield is where Saradomin himself is currently fighting Zamorak! **'Father Aereck:' Thank goodness that he is here! If he'd not shown up when he did, we'd all be thralls of Zamorak now! **'Father Aereck:' But he came to us from far away in our time of need, and even now he fights evil on Lumbridge Battlefield. **'Father Aereck:' Oh, you must be on your way to Saradomin's war camp in order to help out. It's to the northwest of here. **'Father Aereck:' We cannot let evil conquer! Good luck! And may Saradomin be with you!